


Unwelcome

by RosaF7



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaF7/pseuds/RosaF7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She was just finishing up in the kitchen, swiping the counter down, when she heard the sounds of her coming downstairs. She felt her heart start to beat a little faster, tried to ignore it. She was her friend. Her friend. She was her co-parent. Nothing more." Setsuna/Michiru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwelcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBlindBandit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlindBandit/gifts).



> Prompt for TheBlindBandit.  
> "All you gotta do is say yes” Michiru/Setsuna.

“Setsuna Mama! I’m tired, Mama,” Hotaru whined, tugging forcefully on her mother’s long skirt. Setsuna smiled at her child, and switched the tap off. Putting the dishwasher on could wait until later. Scooping Hotaru up, she carried her upstairs, tucked her in, told her a story, and waited by her until she fell asleep. It wasn’t entirely necessary, not really. But it had been a long time since she’d had a family, and she took not one moment for granted.

Watching Hotaru sleep, her dark hair tousled around her face, it was comforting really. There was a part of her that wanted to stay here, to be here, just by the simplicity of Hotaru’s company. But she had a kitchen to clean and……and…..something else. Something else to get back to, though she wasn’t quite sure what it was, or even what she wanted it to be.

She was just finishing up in the kitchen, swiping the counter down, when she heard the sounds of  _her_  coming downstairs. She felt her heart start to beat a little faster, tried to ignore it. She was her friend. Her  _friend_. She was her co-parent. Nothing more. Guiltily, she thought of her other friend, her other co-parent. They were destined for each other, she herself had seen it in the timeline. Theirs was a love that would never be broken, no matter how far apart their souls were, in time or space. She had seen her own destiny, or rather, possible destinies, in the timeline too, and in every one,  _every single one_ , she died alone. She reprimanded herself.  _Stop wanting what you’ll never have_.

She tried to make the cleaning go on as long as possible. She wanted to avoid the inevitable. Perhaps, if she cleaned long enough, Michiru would disappear, take herself to bed. It was late, after all.

But no. When she finishes, unable to stretch it out any longer, she walks into the living room, and finds Michiru sitting on the lounge, her reading glasses on, and apparently focused on a rather lengthy novel before her.  She hates herself, but she takes in the other details too –the way Michiru’s curly hair drapes across her shoulders, the way her silk robe hugs all her curves, the way her legs look, pale and inviting, as they slip out, unnoticed beneath the hem.

She hopes for a moment that she will get past before she notices, but of course, that is in vain. Michiru had been waiting for her, Michiru knew even now that she was watching her. They both knew it.

Michiru slowly places her book down, and pulls her knees towards herself, wrapping her arms around her legs, making room for Setsuna on the couch. “Come, sit with me.”

“I should sleep,” Setsuna says, resolute in wanting to do the right thing. It was only for another few nights. Haruka would be home soon. In the meantime, this strangeness…..this strangeness that was growing between them, the glances, the almost accidental caresses, the long discussions that would go into the night –this needed to stop.

Michiru ignores her statement and gestures to the space beside her. “Come.”

She does.

They sit there for a moment in silence, Setsuna determinedly staring straight ahead. She can still feel it though, when Michiru leans closer, when Michiru places her head against her shoulder, when Michiru starts to run her hand down the strands of her long dark hair. “You’re beautiful,” Michiru whispers into her ear. It’s nothing much really, could even be cliché, from the mouth of somebody else. But when she says it…..

Setsuna feels a flush creep over her dark skin, and knows she should pull away. She should, but she doesn’t want to. But no, she should. If not for herself, if not for Michiru, then at least, at the very least, for Uranus. This is a betrayal that would run eternally, and she can already see the strands of it in her mind. “Haruka –” She starts, but Michiru places a finger against her lips, and she has to resist the urge to wrap her mouth around it.

“No,” Michiru says firmly. “No. This is about you and I.”

It’s a lie. A blatant one. This was indeed about Michiru and her, but it was, even from an ordinary mortal’s perspective, also about Haruka, and Hotaru, and the other Senshi. From her perspective, it was about the present, the future, and the past. Countless pairs of Uranus and Neptune had played this game together, courted each other, loved each other, died for each other. Their love was a bond stronger than life and death. In the future –the future that was meant to be, the future she had no right to change –they would do the same over and over again. Dance together, in a harmony that few others could ever attain. And she, Sailor Pluto. For as far back as she could remember, and as far forward as her seeking would allow, she would stand back and watch, ever an observer, rarely a player.

Michiru is watching her, and she wonders what she can see on her face. Slowly Michiru pulls away and she stifles the urge to reach out, to pull her back close. It was not her place.

But she is not leaving. Instead, she stands and, looking directly at Setsuna, slowly unties her robe. She is wearing pale blue lingerie, lace trailing across it, beautiful really, but not so beautiful – _nothing could be so beautiful_  –as the body underneath it.

There are no words.

Michiru leans down, takes Setsuna’s hands and holds them gently. “Setsuna, we are here. You and I. All you have to say is yes.”

Setsuna takes a deep breath. She feels the memories flood her mind –all the times she sat alone, all the times she watched, all the times she was left whilst the others thrived. She had a duty, and she had always lived up to that duty. She had always accepted that duty without reservation. And now……and now, she…..she feels a sudden flash of anger. Anger that she had spent so long in obedience to an oath she had made as a child, an oath she had made to a Queen that had never really loved her back. Anger that she was destined to die alone. Anger that Uranus had always had what she had wanted. Anger that she had never –no past self and no future self that she could see -had ever stepped up, had ever challenged her place. She had always taken no more than what had been offered, in fact, she had always taken less than had been offered.

She would do that no more. She stands up, tall, to her full height, and Michiru looks up at her with a surprised gasp, and undisguised longing in her eyes.

“Yes,” She says. “Yes.” 


End file.
